Running Away
by grafitti dust
Summary: Childhood friends find themselves at a fork in the road. Will their past mistakes destroy what could be, or can they get over it? Only time will tell. [Serena/Darien]
1. Prologue

Title: Running Away  
Author: grafitti_dust [grafittidust@msn.com]  
  
-----------  
*Prologue*  
-----------  
  
  
-Present-  
  
  
  
17-year-old Serena Thomas walked along the football field of UCLA. The game had  
finished 30 minutes prior and the crowd had just about cleared away entirely. She hated  
football, but went to the games anyways - she couldn't miss her older brother, Andrew, being  
the star quarterback. Of course you'd start to wonder why she was still alone on the field,  
but she had wanted time to clear her thoughts. Something she'd been doing for almost the  
past year now.  
  
  
Walking along the grass barefooted, something caught her attention. Sitting there  
on the ground were two rectangular plastic cards. One was a Visa credit card, while the   
other was a driver's license. As fate would have it, the owner was none other than the  
person she had been trying to clear her mind of: Darien Shields. Slowly picking up the  
pieces of plastic she did what she had to. Putting her shoes back on, she started on the  
1/2 mile walk to the frat house her brother belonged to, and entered the party. Patially  
thrown for the football game victory, partially for the upcoming winter break, but mostly   
just two excuses to have a party. Serena searched for a sign of Darien, or preferably  
her brother, who she knew would give him his belongings.  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
Notes: That's it for a prologue. This is an alternate universe story where there's no  
mention of sailor scouts [senshi] or anything of that sort. Some of it might be hard to  
understand at first, especially if i only put this much up right now, but you'll get it  
sooner than later - I promise! Sadly enough, I got this idea from a dream I had [well the  
beginning part of this] and then I just thought up of the rest as I was writting. I'm not  
sure how often I'll have new chapters out, because I go through major mental blocks at   
times. Hopefully it'll be fast enough. Anyways, just enjoy the story. Comments & ideas  
are always welcome.  
  
Also, if you've read my little songfic I did "Dark Blue", I'm trying to think up  
of a sequel. Hopefully I'll get an idea soon. 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Running Away  
Author: grafitti_dust [grafittidust@msn.com]  
  
-----------  
*Chapter One*  
-----------  
  
  
-Past-  
  
  
Since before she was born, Andrew and Darien had been the best of friends. It  
didn't help any that their mothers has been best friends since grade school. When Serena  
was younger the older boys would constantly tease her. Her brother Andrew was four years  
older than her and Darien was three years. As time went on and all three grew older, their  
opinions of each other changed. Serena realized how good it was having an older brother, as  
well as a pretend brother to protect her. Especially when she was in her first year of  
high school.  
  
Having skipped a grade when she was younger, Serena was a 9th grader at the age of  
13. Although you wouldn't be able to tell by her looks - always seeming a few years older.  
During that year many of the senior guys would try to hit on her, but the most persistant  
one was a guy named Jeff Gray. He tormented her daily, sending sexual innuendos in her   
direction, but it didn't stop there. He would also touch her in sexual ways whenever  
he got the changed, but he made sure to threaten her that if she ever told - she'd pay.  
  
The worst came one day after track tryouts. Serena had just gotten changed and  
was walking out of the locker room to get to Andrew's car when Jeff approaced her.  
Slamming her up against the door he roughly started to grab her breasts. When she screamed   
for help he slapped her across the face and slammed his mouth against hers. Moving up  
underneath her shirt, he pulled her bra away and grabbed at her. When he decided he wanted  
more, he slid his hand up under her skirt.  
  
When Serena thought there'd be no one to save her, he showed up. Pulling Jeff off  
of her, Darien proceeded to beat the crap out of him. Yelling strings of curses at Jeff, he  
made sure that Jeff had a black eye, as well as a broken nose before Andrew came with   
school security. When Darien was finally pulled away from Jeff's body, he rushed over to  
comfort Serena. She was crying wildly and had sunk to the floos by that time, so he gently  
picked her up off the ground. Holding her in his arms as she continued her crying into  
his chest.  
  
"Shh Sere...it'd gonna be ok," he told her as he rubbed her back gently, while  
walking to Andrew's car. "No one will ever hurt you again...I'll always be there to protect   
you. I promise." He continued to give comforting words the entire way home, up the stairs  
to her bedroom, and as he laid her down in bed - staying there until she was fast asleep.  
  
He had kept his promise to her for the rest of the time they went to school   
together. Even when they hadn't been at school, if she ever had problems he was always   
there. They spent almost every minute together over the next two years, that people swore  
they were a couple. Sometimes they'd spend the night at each other's houses, neither of   
their parents cared or thought anything wrong with it. It had become a part of their   
normal points to their friendship.  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
Then, the bad news came for her. Darien had been accepted to travel and study  
abroad in Europe. He was going to be in Paris, France for his first year of college, and  
then he'd decided to travel all over Europe for the summer. He was going to leave right  
before Serena started her junior year in highschool. After heading the news they made sure  
to spend the entire summer together. Slowly each of them began to realize their feelings  
were more than just friendship. However, both were afraid to admit it to the other, for  
fear of rejection.  
  
"Well Dare...I guess this is goodbye," Serena had gone with Darien and his parents   
to send him off.  
  
"Sere..." Darien pulled her into a strong hug, "It's not forever, this isn't  
goodbye..." He lifted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "I'll be back...  
Sere...I..." he stopped and sighed.  
  
"You...what?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing...I'm just going to miss you," he wiped away the tears falling from her eyes.  
'I love you,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Flight 87 from Los Angeles to New York, connecting to Paris, is now in it's final  
boarding. All passengers please enter gate A21 at this time. I repeat, flight 87..."  
  
"That'd you son, you have to go," Darien's father James Shields told his son. "You  
two will see each other again, I promise it'll go by fast."  
  
Darien let go of Serena to hug and kiss hi parents goodbye. Then he held Serena in  
his arms one last time, "Serena, I'll be back...wait for me," and with a soft kiss to her lips,  
he turned and walked into the terminal - leaving a shocked Serena behind.  
  
Serena and his family watched the plane take off, 'I love you Darien. I'll wait  
forever for you.'  
  
As the plane took off, Darien's last conscious thought was, 'I love you always, my  
beautiful Serena.' Then he drifted off to sleep for the remainder of the flight to New   
York, and then continued it for most of the 13 hour flight to Paris, France. The city of  
love, but also the city he would come to regret.  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
Notes: That's it for Chapter One. Not the greatest, but it seemed like it when I was in  
the middle of writting it. I guess things always seem better at 3am then they do when   
you're fully awake. *shrugs* Oh well...Chapter 2 & 3 are being typed as soon as this is  
uploaded. 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Running Away  
Author: grafitti_dust [grafittidust@msn.com]  
  
-----------  
*Chapter Two*  
-----------  
  
  
It had almost been a year since she saw him last. 16-year-old Serena was  
swimming laps in her pool due to the fact it was extremely hot that day. Over the past  
year she'd grown into a beautiful young woman. At the height of 5'3 she was incredibly  
petite, except for her breasts and her incredibly long legs - both had been the object of  
guys everywhere. Her long blonde hair, that fell past her knees, was up in a messy bun.  
Although she was told often how beautiful she was, she never used it for her own personal  
gain. Always feeling as if people were just saying it to make her feel better. There was  
only one person she wanted to hear that from, and he was in an entirely different country.  
  
"Serena, phone! It's Mina," Serena's mother Ilene called from the house.  
  
She stepped out of the pool, picking up a towel to wrap around her body. She had  
on a patriotic red, white and blue stripped bikini she had gotten for the 4th of July that  
year. The top was made in a halter style and the bottoms were boy-cut. She walked into the   
kitchen and picked up the phone her mother had left on the counter.  
  
"Hey Mi, what's up?" she asked her best friend as she searched the kitchen for food.  
  
"Not a whole lot Rena, what about you?" the blonde on the other end replied.  
  
Serena and Mina had been friends for years, but Mina had moved up north to San  
Francisco before highschool started. Mina Freeman was blonde and could pass as Serena's   
twin. After skippping a grade back in elementary school, Mina had been the first friend   
Serena made. She didn't treat her as if she was younger, like the rest of the kids, and   
they became as close as sisters. When Mina had moved away, Serena had lost the only real   
friend she had. Then she had Darien and her brother, but it wasn't the same. Mina had  
just moved back to Calabasas at the beginning of their junior year, living two streets over   
from Serena. Since Darien had just left, Serena was extremely happy to have one of her best  
friends back. They'd had 4 out of 6 classes together, and also acquired 3 other friends   
that year.  
  
Lita Simons - a tall brunette with green eyes and was considered a tomboy, lived  
across the street from Serena. Raye Hino - a Japanese-American with black hair that was to  
her waist and violet eyes, lived with her Grandpa on the other side of their neighborhood.  
Lastly, there was Amy Anderson - the school's smartest student, who had the most amazingly  
natural blue-black hair and cerulean blue eyes. She lived with her mother, who was a world-  
famous doctor, in an apartment complex near by.  
  
Over the past year the girls had become the best of friends and did everything  
together. Serena had told everyone about Darien and ever admitted to them that she loved  
him, after telling them about the last time she'd seen him.  
  
"I was swimming, and now I'm looking for lunch," Serena answered her friend's  
question.  
  
"So how much longer 'till the love of your life comes back?" Mina had been dying  
to know when she'd finally meet this Darien.  
  
"First, he's not the love of my life," Serena started, annoyed with her friend's  
teasing. "Second, he comes home next Saturday, so you can meet him then, ok?"  
  
"Sounds great! Agh! Rena, I gotta go, Ryan's here and we're going to the movies.  
I'll come over tomorrow at lunch. Bye babe!" and with that Mina hung up the phone.  
  
'Just like Mina, inviting herself over and then hanging up! Gotta love her.'  
Serena sighed as she ate the turkey sandwhich she'd just finished making.  
  
"Serena honey," it was her mom, "have you been over to the Shield's house in the  
past week?"  
  
"No mom. The last time I was there was to babysit Mel. Why?" Over the past year  
Darien's parent's had just had a baby girl. She was 3 months old now, and whenever they  
needed someone to babysit, Serena always offered. It was the easiest thing to do, since they  
were practically her family too. The baby, a beautiful little girl Melissa, looked so much  
like her older brother it was crazy. She has beautiful curly raven colored hair and blue   
eyes. Of course her eyes weren't as beautiful as her brother's, but close enough. Every  
time Serena saw her, she realized how much more she missed Darien.  
  
"Well...it seems that Darien has come back 2 weeks early."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Serena jumped to her feet. 'Darien's home? Why didn't he calle me?'  
she thought to herself.  
  
"He's been home since last Satur..." but Ilene Thomas didn't have the chance to  
finish, for her daughter had dashed out of the house in nothing but her bikini, since her  
towel had fallen off, to run down the block to her Shield's house.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
Darien had just finished lunch when Serena came into the backyard of his house. He  
was standing by the side of the pool, and seemed to be deep in thought, when she decided  
to sneek up behind him quietly. Without warning his tall 6'5 body was submerged in the deep  
end of the pool. When he surfaced he caught sight of the most beautiful woman he'd ever  
seen. It was the woman who had been on his mind and in his dreams for the past year.  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
Notes: Chapter Two, DONE. Things definitely seem a lot better at 3am, what can I say? Oh  
well, one more left until I have to decide what I'm going to do afterwards. I have all the  
ideas in my head, I just have to get them all together and typed. 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Running Away  
Author: grafitti_dust [grafittidust@msn.com]  
  
-----------  
*Chapter Three*  
-----------  
  
  
"Serena..." was all he could get out. He looked over her body that had obviously  
matured since he'd been away. His breath catching as he look in her long, slightly tanned,  
toned legs, the way her hips flared out from a small waist that was all attached to a flat,  
tight stomach. Up to her large bust - that he figured was about a D cup, then to her slender   
neck, over her full pink lips that he so badly wanted to kiss. Her small button nose, and   
then into her beautiful aquamarine eyes. 'So innocent.' he thought and sighed.  
  
At the same time Darien had been studying Serena, she was checking him out. He was  
nicely tanned, had just the right amount of muscles, extremely toned, a nice chest with  
slight hair on it. Then there was his strong neck, sharp jawline that she wanted to put  
little butterfly kisses along, amazing lips, messy and wet black hair that was longer than  
usual. The last thing she caught was his eyes, staring intently into hers. The normally  
navy blue eyes were now as dark as the night sky and filled with emotions she'd never known.  
What worried her the most was that something was different about them. They seemed to be   
more cold and not innocent like the last time she'd looked into them.  
  
Slowly Serena walked over to the deep end step and got in. She sat on it as Darien  
came swimming over to her, sitting on the step next to her - his legs brushing against hers.  
  
"What's your excuse?"  
  
'God! Her voice is even more beautiful that I remembered!' he thought.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Darien!" Serena waved her hand infront of his face that seemed to  
be staring at her lips.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were back? I thought we were best friends?" she sounded  
hurt, staring at this man she missed so much, now right next to her again.  
  
"Oh, Serena! We are..." he sighed and almost whispered, "I just had things to figure  
out. I'm so sorry!" He looked into her eyes to see the evident hurt and the confusion.  
'God, I almost forgot how much I love her. She's so breathtakingly beautiful, moreso than   
before. I'm so ashamed... What will she think when I tell her what I've done? I don't   
want her to hate me.'  
  
"Dare? What did you have to figure out?" She was worried about him. He had a   
distant and very sad look in his eyes and she couldn't bare to see him like that. 'Oh,  
Darien. I love you so much. What happened to you when you were in Europe?' She had so  
many questions going through her head.  
  
"This..." he said as he took her face into his hands. Slowly he lowered his head  
and slightly touched his lips to hers. Hearing her sigh, he took that as a sign and   
brought his lips fully down on hers. 'Ah God!' he thought as she started to respond to his  
kisses. He pulled her onto his lap and she circled her legs around him, bringing her   
closely in contact with his body.  
  
Serena had never felt anything like this before, 'Maybe because this is my first  
REAL kiss, DUH SERENA!' The only time she'd been kissed by anyone outside her family was  
when Jeff was hurting her. Then, of course, when Darien had quickly kissed her goodbye.  
'Was this why he pulled away? Is this what he meant when he asked me to wait for him?'  
  
Deciding he needed more, Darien ran his tongue along Serena's lips. He felt her  
stiffen a bit before opening her mouth to allow him access. Groaning, he started to taste  
her. 'God! She tastes so sweet. Like strawberries...' When he felt her tongue hesitantly  
touch his and then more commandingly, he pulled her tightly against him, deepening the kiss.  
It had started out soft and slow, but now it had become hard and demanding - filled with  
all the passion each held in them for so long.  
  
As they kissed, Serena felt a pool of fire burning at the bottom of her stomach.  
'Is this what wanting feels like?' She heard him gasp loudly as she rubbed her body against  
him. Her chest rubbing against his hard one felt so amazing, and the way they seemed to  
fit together was perfect. Then she felt him twitch, something hard pressed underneath her.  
It was her turn to gasp as she pulled away from his mouth, suddenly feeling emptiness.  
  
"Dar-Darien? Is...was...are...what?" She could barely breathe as she tried to get  
air flowing back into her lungs properly.  
  
Darien was having the same problems breathing as he tried to comprehend the   
question Serena just asked him. When he realized what she had tried asking he lowered his  
head. She was still on his lap and he knew there was no way to deny his body's reaction to  
her now. He sighed loudly as he let his head rest on her shoulder. Slowly he started to  
kiss her neck, not wanting to stop tasting her.  
  
"Darien...?" she questioned with a shaky voice.  
  
He stopped kissing her neck and brought her head up, looking in her eyes for a long  
time. Noticing they were a darker shade of blue, filled with passion, confusement, longing  
....and love? He knew he couldn't keep it to himself anymore.  
  
Serena...?" he watched her as she stared intently at his face. "God Sere...I'm  
sorry. I couldn't control myself any longer. I missed you so much when I was gone, you  
have no idea..."  
  
"But, Dar..."  
  
"Let me finish Serena, this is important," he cut her off, placing his fingers over  
her mouth until she was queit. "See Sere...for the longest time I've had feelings for you,  
none of which were friendship. I don't know for how long exactly, but I can't help it.  
Last...last year...I didn't want to leave. I was afraid I'd never see you...When I got on  
the plane I wanted to kick myself. You see...I left you without telling you something   
important," he felt her hands caressing his face. "Serena..I...I love...you."  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
Notes: Evil enough? Yes, it's left at that. I have to write chapter four now, and I'm not  
sure when that will be done. Probably soon enough since I pretty much know what I'm going  
to write in it. Oh, and I know these chapters are short, but I promise you...when they're  
not typed up, they're long. I wrote all of what I have so far by hand, and it took up much  
more room. Maybe later chapters will be bigger, maybe not. Anywho -- again replies are  
always welcome. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Running Away  
Author: grafitti_dust  
  
  
-----------  
".......You see...I left you without telling you something important,"   
"Serena..I...I love...you."  
  
-----------  
  
  
-----------  
*Chapter Four*  
-----------  
  
  
  
"Wait, Serena, calm down..." Lita tried her best to understand what her friend was  
babbling about. "Repeat what you just told me, slowly."  
  
"He told me he loved me and I ran."  
  
"Start from the beginning."  
  
"Fine, but you asked for it!" Serena told one of her best friends before starting with  
her story over again. "So I'm on the phone with Mina, and she asked me when she was going to   
get to meet 'the love of my life', aka Darien. Blah blah, she hangs up before I get to say   
bye because *Ryan* is there, and tells me she's coming over tomorrow."  
  
"I didn't ask you to explain the whole day to me Rena. Just tell me what happened to   
make you run over here like you did," Lita was used to Serena coming to her house when anything  
happened, but nothing was like today.  
  
"Shut up! I'm getting to the point, you just have to hear it all. ANYWAYS, so then  
mom comes in and asks me the last time I went to the Shield's house. I told her to babysit Mel  
and then she informs me that Darien - a supposed best friend of mine - has been home for the   
past week. Of course, I know nothing about this since the ass didn't call me. So I decided to  
go and see for myself. When I got to his house I went in the back because it's the easiest way  
to sneak into the house."  
  
"The point Serena please, before I turn 50 and go gray."  
  
"Lita, you never like to hear the whole story, and this time you have to. Shut it now.  
Ok, when I get into the back, standing by the pool is Darien - looking amazing no less, but  
what can you say for him, he always looks amazing. He was staring off into space and since the  
ass didn't tell me he was home, he gets to deal with some payback."  
  
"So what was your payback?" Lita asked while yawning.  
  
"Do you want to hear the story or not? Because I can leave and go tell someone else  
who cares!"  
  
"Like who? Amy? You know she'd rather study than listen. Raye isn't home, and Mina's  
off with Ryan. Basically you came to me because I live across the street, I'm the only one   
home, and I'm the only one who will listen to your problems when you want me to."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Can I finish?"  
  
"No one's stopping you."  
  
"You interupting is stopping me. Now back to the story. I pushed him into the pool  
when he wasn't expecting it. Stupid, but whatever, I didn't have time to think of something  
great to do to him. So then...when he comes up he just stares at me for awhile. Not like I'm  
not doing the same exact thing, Lita, you have no idea how amazing he looks. Even better than  
before. But something is different about him...I don't know what, but it worries me. After  
I realized I was staring at him too long, I went into the pool on the step in the deep end, and  
he comes up to me. I asked him what his excuse was, and he didn't even listen to me. He was  
too busy thinking about something or another. So then he realized he was off to the moon, and   
came back down to earth and told me he had been thinking about something. Being me, and being  
worried, I asked him what it was. Then...he kisses me. It's nothing like a little peck on the  
lips, no he full out kisses me. Tongue and all. I'm in shock, but who's not going to respond  
to that? So then, I'm on his lap somehow and we're kissing and I feel him."  
  
"Of course you feel him Rena! You're sitting on his lap! My god, sometimes I wonder  
about your intelligence."  
  
"Lita, you're a bitch sometimes you know that?"  
  
"Oh well, you still love me anyways."  
  
"Lord only knows why. But no, I mean I feel *him*. You know...I'm sitting on his *lap*  
and...I don't wanna say it, do you understand or should I just get off this part of the topic?"  
  
"Oh my God! You mean......?"  
  
"Yes! Wow, give the girl a prize, she got it right!"  
  
"Shut it blondie."  
  
"Well now that you understand what I mean, I was scared, so I pulled away. I couldn't  
exactly ask him what was going on, since my breathing was a bit irregular. Hmm, I wonder why  
that could be? So I guess it took him awhile to figure out what just happened, and then he  
started to kiss my neck. He didn't even say a word or anything, no he's kissing my neck! I   
don't know what those Europeans taught him, but yeah. I had to call his name again to try to  
get his attention, and then he stopped. So then he tells me how he missed me so much when he  
was gone, and that he couldn't hold it back any longer. At this point my blondeness comes into  
play, because I'm totally lost about everything. I interupted him again, and he told me to be  
quiet so that he could finish. He then tells me how he's had feelings for me that weren't   
friendship for a long time. Then he goes on about how when he left last year he was worried   
that he'd never see me, and that he'd made a mistake because he left without telling me something  
important. Then he tells me he loves me."  
  
"Well, isn't that what you've always wanted to hear? I mean, it's all you've been   
talking about for the past year. How you love him so much, and you wish that he'd love you too.  
You've got your wish, but why are you here then? Why aren't you with him...you know," she  
winked at her friend, "Getting to *KNOW* him better?"  
  
"Because I got scared maybe? It was everything I wanted...God Li...HE'S everything I've  
ever wanted. You know that, I've said it enough times. But I was scared that it was some sort  
of sick joke. That I'd tell him I love him too and he'd tell me he was just kidding. Trying  
to get me for pushing him into the pool or something. When he told me that, I just couldn't  
bare for it to not be true, so I ran, and now here I am telling you all about it."  
  
Serena couldn't take it anymore. After a year he was finally back, told her he loved her  
and she just wanted it to be true. She had left him right after he said those words, and ran  
all the way to Lita's to see what she had to say about it. Although Lita never wanted to hear  
the full story, she was the greatest at giving advice, being that her boyfriend of 3 years had  
been her best friend all her life.  
  
"Rena, babe, I don't think he was lying. Just because he used to tease you before,   
doesn't mean he'd do something like this. Remember how he told you before he'd never let  
anyone hurt you? I think that counts for him too. I don't think Darien would be that cold to  
someone who obviously means a lot to him. Think about it."  
  
"I have, and I still don't know what to think. I want to believe it so much, but if he  
really felt that way then why didn't he call me right when he came home? He says he's felt  
this way since before he left last year, right? Well then, why didn't he call me up and tell  
me right away? If I knew he was home, I would've ran right over and confessed my love to him!"  
  
"No you wouldn't have. You're too chicken to do that! Serena, you're so afraid to  
lose him as a friend, you wouldn't say something like that unless you knew he felt the same way.  
That's how you've always been, with everything you do in life."  
  
"Ok, maybe I wouldn't have, but still...WHY didn't he call me? That hurts most of all,"  
Serena let the tears she'd been holding back out.  
  
"Sweetie, don't cry. Everything is going to be ok. Besides, aren't we going to that   
concert tonight? You know...New Found Glory..." Lita nudged her friend to try to make her feel  
better.  
  
"Yeah...but Lita...Drew's coming tonight too! Daddy got us 4 tickets, and now that  
Darien's back, I'm sure he's coming too. That means I have to be around him tonight after what  
happened today! Oh God no..."  
  
"It's gonna be ok. Maybe this is what you two need. Besides, you can have some time to  
talk about everything, and then if he really does love you like he says - and I don't doubt that  
he does - you can tell him you love him too!"  
  
"It's not that easy. We've known each other since we were born, nothing like this   
should happen!"  
  
"Shhh, if it didn't happen, everyone would be pissed. We all know how great you two are  
together. As friends, you had everyone believing that you were already together, why not BE   
with each other?"  
  
"Lita! This is the same guy who used to pee in the pool with me! The same guy whom I've  
thrown up on while I was sick. Hell, we took baths together when I was a year old!"  
  
"That's perfect. You have stuff in common, he's seen you at your worse, and better yet -  
he's already seen you naked!"  
  
"You're such a dumbass sometimes!"  
  
"Again, but you still love me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What time is it?"  
  
"Uhm..." Lita got up and looked on the other side of her bed. "It's 4:30...dude, it's  
late! Aren't we supposed to be leaving by 6?"  
  
"Yeah...dammit. I gotta go home to take a shower, and then get ready. I'll meet you  
at 5:45 outside by my car. Is that cool?"  
  
"Yeah. That should give me enough time to straighten my hair, get ready, and grab a bite  
to eat before we go."  
  
"Cool, I'll see ya then!" and with that Serena let herself out of Lita's house to get   
ready.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Hey Drew! Long time no see!" Darien said to his best friend as he walked into his room.  
"How's everything been since I was in Europe?"  
  
"Hey Dare...it's been great! The football team has won the past two years - thanks to   
me," Andrew told him while plopping down on the beanbag off to the side of Darien's bed.  
  
"I see your ego hasn't changed much since I've been gone."  
  
"Nope, I couldn't lose that, I mean...what am I without my trusted ego? Nothing but  
a boring shell of Andrew Thomas."  
  
"Very true. So, what time are we leaving for the show tonight?" Darien was in the   
middle of finding a shirt to wear, not like there was a large majority. Most of his clothes  
consisted of either slacks and dress shirts, or jeans and a blue, black or white shirt.  
  
"You know, I don't know why you take long to pick out a shirt, because you always  
look like you're wearing the same thing. Wear a black shirt tonight."  
  
"Gee, thanks for complaining. I really appreciate it," Darien replied while pulling  
out a simple black shirt and putting it on.  
  
"You're welcome. Anyways, the girls are leaving at 6 and we're gonna meet them there.  
We gotta get the tickets since dad put them in my name, so we should leave a bit earlier."  
  
"Well, it's 5:40 right now, should we get going?"  
  
"Yeah, that should give us a little more time."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Who's car are we taking?"  
  
"Mine of course. Do you really think I want you driving after you've been gone for a  
year? You might've forgotten how to drive in Southern California, and I don't want to risk my  
life right now. I do want to make it to 21 you know."  
  
"Sarcasm will get you nowhere Drew..."  
  
"Really man? It seems to have gotten me everywhere."  
  
"Some people will never change."  
  
Andrew and Darien walked down the stairs and out the door to Drew's car. On the way  
there Drew decided to ask Darien about Serena. "So man, have you seen my sis since you've been  
back?" Noticing his friend flinch a little, he took that as a sign.  
  
"Actually, she came by today. Brat pushed me into the pool when I was deep in thought  
about something important," he replied with a far off look.  
  
"Ah...I see. So did you tell her?"  
  
Turning to his friend who knew about his feelings for his younger sister he decided to  
play stupid, "Tell her what Drew?"  
  
"You're not good at playing stupid Darien. Did you tell her how you feel about her? I   
mean did you tell her you love her? You know, she hasn't been the same since you left. Like  
a person who lost her lover."  
  
"Could've fooled me..." Darien said turning away, trying to hide the hurt from Drew.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yeah Drew, I told her how I felt about her. I kissed her like I've always wanted to  
do, totally confused her, and then told her I love her," he sighed as he remembered the way  
Serena freaked out and ran away from him after telling her.  
  
"Rock on man! I'm glad you finally did, now you two can get together, date, get   
engaged, and then get married, have kids, and live together for the rest of your lives."  
  
"I doubt that..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Drew asked glancing at his friend for a second before   
returning his focus to the freeway.  
  
"She freaked out, and ran away."  
  
"No way! That's not like Serena..."  
  
"Well it sure was tonight. She freaked out, got out of the pool, and ran away before  
I could say anything else."  
  
"Maybe she was scared? You remember what happened the last time any guy showed any  
sort of interest in her," he reminded his friend.  
  
"Yeah, he tried to rape her, and I showed up - therefore kicking his ass," Darien  
smiled as he remembered the incident with Jeff.  
  
"Exactly. Other than that the only guy she's had any sort of relationship with is you,  
and to her that was only friendship up until this afternoon."  
  
"What about this past year? Hasn't she had any boyfriends or anything? I mean, she's  
gorgeous Drew! Who would've thought your baby sister could look like that," Darien's minde  
reminded him just how great Serena had looked in her bikini.  
  
"Ok, Darien, you're my best friend. Please, don't talk about my little sis like that,  
it's just wrong."  
  
"Fine. But what about any boyfriends? Surely she went to prom with someone at least.  
I mean, from what you've told me about her, she became one of the most popular people at school.  
Wouldn't she go to her junior prom?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nope? You're kidding me!"  
  
"Nope again. Sure, guys asked her, I mean she is beautiful. But she turned all of them  
down. There was no one she wanted to go with. The only person she's been to dances with is  
you, and I have a feeling that you're the only person she wanted to go with."  
  
"I doubt that, Drew. I really doubt that."  
  
"Give her time. Trust me, I wouldn't let you persue her if I didn't think she had any  
feelings for you back. You two belong together, I know it, he friends know it, our parents  
know it. You two are the only ones who don't realize it."  
  
"Whatever man...I just hope you're right."  
  
"Trust me I am."  
  
"Drew?"  
  
"Yeah Dare?"  
  
"What happens if she does feel the same way? I mean, I'm not the same person I was   
last year. What if it ever comes down to...you know..."  
  
"I don't want to think about that. You have permission, and my approval, but please...  
I really don't want to think about you two doing that together."  
  
"Yeah, but Drew...she's not gonna be the first girl I'm with in that way."  
  
"Honestly Darien, you worry about things too much. I'm sure she thinks you lost it  
way before you even left."  
  
"Yeah, but what if she asks? I'm not going to lie to her. And then what if she asks  
how many others? I told her I was in love with her before I left. She's going to think that  
if I was in so much love with her, and then I did that, that I'm lying just to get with her."  
  
"Dude, you sound like a woman. Don't worry about it. Rena has a good heart, if she  
loves you she won't care. Just don't cheat on her or you'll have to deal with it from her, her  
best friends, and ME. You hurt her and I'll kick your ass."  
  
"I know, and I wouldn't. Random question..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who's coming with Sere tonight?"  
  
"Her friend Lita. Tall brunette, green eyes, everyone's afraid of her. She's in Rena's  
grade. You remember her right? Lives across the street from us..."  
  
"Leets?! She's coming? No way!"  
  
"Yes way."  
  
"I haven't seen her in years."  
  
"She's gorgeous...but she has a boyfriend. Doesn't matter, I want Rena's friend Mina."  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Pretty blonde, looks like she could be Serena's twin. They were the best of friends  
before, and then she moved up to San Fran."  
  
"Ahh...Mina, I remember her. Didn't she have a crush on you before or something?"  
  
"I guess...Doesn't matter too much, she has a boyfriend. Some senior who just graduated  
this year. He's a real asshole. I've heard rumors that he's cheated on her. Poor girl needs  
a good guy."  
  
"Yeah like you?" Darien laughed at the thought.  
  
"Oh shut up! I'm a good guy, and you know it!"  
  
"I know, I'm kidding."  
  
"Good, now give me some money, I need to pay for parking."  
  
Darien realized that they were already at the Greek Theatre and handed over some cash  
to pay for his half of parking.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
"Lita hurry your ass up!" Serena called up to her friend's window.  
  
"I'll be right down, hold your horses!" she heard Lita scream. A few minutes  
later she came out the front door, screaming bye to her parents.  
  
"You look great babe!" Serena took in her friends appearance. Her hair was straight  
and down, she was wearing a short jean skirt with a black tanktop that had a buddah on it in  
green, and black sandals. She wore green eyeshadow that brought out her eyes and enough makeup  
to cover up whatever blemishes she had [not like there was any], but it was natural.   
  
"And you look like a Californian," Lita replied.  
  
"Maybe because I am." Serena had dressed in a plain white tanktop [since it was   
summer and very hot] and a cute orange skirt that went past her knees and split in the front a  
bit. She wore white flipflops to go with the outfit, and had on light foundation and lip gloss.  
Going for a natural look since it was so hot, and because she didn't feel like looking made up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Are we ready?" Lita asked while getting into the passenger side of  
Serena's Toyota Echo.  
  
"Yep," Serena told her getting into the drivers side and starting the car. Then they   
were off to the concert.  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
Notes: What? Did you really think I was going to write a continuance of the previous chapter?  
I'm not that nice... *grins evily* Ok, don't shoot me please. It'll get better I promise! If  
not then you have permission to kill me. Well, if you can find me that is. *wink* Oh, and I  
know that the way I have the characters talk isn't that great, but think about it. They're  
mostly teenagers, they live in Southern California [in my story], and obviously the fact I've  
grown up here all my life, I have to make it seem normal. Sucks for you if you don't like it.  
I'm sorry...really I am. Can't you see just how sorry I am? Ok, maybe not. Anyways, the next  
chapter will be out when I decide what's going to happen, and then write it. Don't worry, it's  
not like that will be too far away. I need to get this going because I have too many ideas and  
I want them out while theyre still good and I remember them. Until next time.  
  
Oh yes, and I know this chapter really doesn't fit, but whatever. 


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Running Away  
Author: grafitti_dust  
  
  
-----------  
lost in you  
and i cant find myself again  
-Sugarcult  
-----------  
  
  
-----------  
*Chapter Five*  
-----------  
  
  
The concert went by fast, with Serena and Darien trying to understand everything   
they were feeling towards each other. Then there was the obvious actions of Drew and Lita,   
talking amongst themselves about the other two, coming up with a plan on how to get the two  
to admit what they felt towards each other. The only way to make something happen, was to  
get them together - alone. What better than a car ride home? Ok, maybe a vacation on some  
deserted island, with nothing but each other - however, that wasn't happening any time soon.  
  
When the show was over, all four of them were out by the cars talking. "So, the  
lead singer, yeah he's extremely hot. I want him," Lita said outloud to no one in   
particular.  
  
"Stand in line, I had dibs first. Remember, I already called it," Serena told her  
friend.  
  
"Really now? I think there might be someone else who wants you to have dibs on him.  
If you don't want him anymore, I think I'd be happy to take him from you..." Lita said   
while looking between Darien and Serena.  
  
"Stop talking like we're not here!" Drew told the two girls. "Besides, you already  
got to meet him, neither of you jumped on him - as you claimed you would - therefore, I   
don't really think either of you should fight over him."  
  
"Oh Andy, you're so not even fun at all!" Lita complained.  
  
"Whatever can I say, sorry that's what happens when you go to college. You become  
an old foggie. Besides, it's late. Lita get in the car now."  
  
"What?! Wait, Drew, I thought I was in your car," Darien questioned his friend as  
the tall brunette got into Drew's BMW and locked the door.  
  
"Whoops, sorry Dare. I forgot to tell you. While you and my little sis were  
off in space thinking of each other, Leets and I decided you two needed some down time, you  
know...to talk about everything," he told his friend with a wink. "Don't hurt her, you   
know, I will keep my promise on kicking your ass if you do. Byee!"   
  
------------------------------  
  
"So, this is fun..." Serena said sarcastically.  
  
"What? And you think I'm having the best time of my life with you?" Darien countered.  
  
"Ouch, since when did you get so harsh? Besides, earlier today you didn't seem to  
mind my presence one bit!"  
  
"That's because I didn't!! Just get in the car, I don't want to deal with you  
right now," Darien replied a bit angry.  
  
"Wait, who said you're driving?! This is MY car, which means I am the one who gets  
to drive. Come to think of it, how did you get my keys? They were in my purse all day!"  
  
"My dear, there's a few things I learned while in Europe. One of which is what I  
just did," he smirked at the look of disbelief on Serena's face.  
  
"Oh really, Mr. 'I'm So Great - Everyone Wants me'. What else did Europe teach you?  
How to be an asshole to your best friend? How to not call your 'best friend' and tell her  
that you're home, because she's been waiting for you to come back for a year? Or better  
yet, how to kiss your best friend, tell her u love her and that you've always loved her -  
and then later in the same day - be a total asshole to her? Is that what you learned over   
there? Because if so, I think you need to go back. I don't want you home anymore! I want  
you to be gone, because all I've done in the past year is think about you, and realized   
that I love you, but you don't give a damn. No, you don't even CALL me when you get home!"  
  
After her little outburst, Serena got into her car and let Darien drive them home.  
Since he was so insistent on driving. No words were said between the two of them, and   
sometime along the way she fell asleep. Darien would occasionally glance over to her   
sleeping form and wonder where he went wrong. 'Duh, I went wrong right from the day I left.  
How can I ever make anything up to her?' He shook his head sadly at the fact that he'd have  
to tell her everything that happened. 'And what about the fact she loves me? Why didn't  
she tell me earlier after I confessed how I felt? Man, I messed up...'  
  
"Serena, sweetie?" Darien called out to her when they arrived at her house.  
  
"Mmm, no, I don't want to wake up. Let me sleep," she replied back still more than  
half asleep.  
  
"Sere, you need to get up. We're at your house," he nudged her shoulder a bit to  
try to wake her up, but it wasn't working. "Great, I have to carry her inside. I knew I   
shouldn't have let her sleep, she never gets up when she's out," Darien got out of the car  
and went to the passenger side. Opening the door, he unbuckled Serena's seatbelt and  
picked her light body up.  
  
"Mmm...Dare...tell me something true?" she asked him, snuggling into his body for  
warmth.  
  
Catching him off guard, he looked at the young woman in his arms. Noticing she was  
awake somewhat, he questioned her. "What do you mean, something true?" Unlocking the door  
and then shutting it behind them he walked up the stairs of the house he'd known since he  
was young.  
  
"You know, something true. Like, the sky is blue. Grass is green. Something like  
that..."  
  
"You're beautiful," was the only thing he could think of true at the moment.  
  
"Yeah right, you're hillarious. I'm sure there were so many more beautiful people   
in Europe. Beautiful women everywhere, how could I ever compare to them, I'm just a child  
still," she sighed as Darien put her down in her bed. Closing her eyes, she started to  
drift off back into sleep. Suddenly she opened her eyes at the feel of a warm, comforting  
hand rubbing her face.  
  
"No one could ever compare to you Sere. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever  
known," he looked into her eyes that clearly showed her shocked expression. "You're the  
only one I could ever feel this way about; the only one I could ever love. If you want to  
know something true, then that's it. I love you," he bent down and kissed her forehead  
gently. When he returned to his prior position he noticed she was starting to go back to   
sleep. Slowly getting up, he started to leave the room when a soft voice stopped him.  
  
"I love you too. That's the only thing true I have to tell you."  
  
When he turned around he realized Serena was fully asleep. Opening the door, he   
exited quietly from her room, and then from the house. When he made it home he shed his   
clothes, only leaving his boxers on, and slipped into bed. 'She loves me...' was the last  
coherent thing on his mind before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
------------------------------  
  
When Serena awoke in the late morning she noticed that another presence was in her  
room with her.  
  
"About time you wake up! I've only been here for 4 hours waiting for you. I tried  
to wake you up when I first got here, but your brother swore on his life that I wouldn't be  
able to. Needless to say, he was right."  
  
"Argh, just who I wanted to see right when I got up. What's up Mina, why are you  
here so early?" Serena sat up in her bed, noticing the blonde, who could easily pass as her  
twin, looking in her closet.  
  
"Did you forget dear? I told you yesterday when I called I'd be here early in the  
morning today. Did the concert wipe out your memories of that? Or maybe it was that  
extremely sexy, raven-haired man downstairs who's been here about as long as I have. He  
even tried waking you up, but you wouldn't budge. Although, you were saying a few things  
in your sleep," Mina winked at her friend, who was still in the bed, as she picked out a  
jean mini-skirt and a hawaiian print white tank.  
  
"Agh! What did I say Min, please, tell me I didn't embarass myself?!"  
  
"Oh nothing of importance...just some incoherent things about how you love him, how  
you think he's so sexy, and maybe some things children shouldn't hear," she winked at the  
look of horror on her friend's face. "Don't worry about it though, I believe the feelings  
are mutual on his end."  
  
"AGH! I hate you people! All of you! I swear, one of these days I'm going to kill  
you, my 'so-called-friend', and then those other three who like to make my life hell!" With  
that little outburst Serena jumped out of bed, noticing she was still in her clothes from  
last night, she grabbed the skirt out of Mina's hands and found a plain pink tank.  
  
"Hey! I was planning on wearing that!"  
  
"My clothes, therefore I get to wear what I want, and you can shove it! Besides, it's  
not like I don't have a billion more skirts in there for you to use," Serena shouted while   
going into the bathroom attached to her room, locking the door, and turning on the shower.  
  
"But we can't both wear short skirts today!" Mina complained.  
  
"You can wear my black one if you're so into wearing a short skirt. I'm wearing this  
jean one, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let you wear it. Now, I'm taking a shower,  
so pick some other bottoms out, get dressed, and get the hell out of my room. I'll be down  
in 45 minutes, so you can tell whatever guests have decided that my house is now their house  
that."  
  
With that Serena stepped into the shower and proceeded to get ready. After showering,  
drying her hair, getting dressed, and putting on some lipgloss, she was out of the bathroom  
and on her way downstairs. When she got to the bottom she noticed that all her friends were  
there, along with her brother and Darien.  
  
"And here she is, guys look!" Raye shouted after noticing Serena was downstairs. "So  
Rena...why didn't you tell us that this Darien guy you've been talking about all year long is  
so hot? Did you purposely leave that out, so one of us wouldn't want him?"  
  
"Shut it Raye!" she replied as a tint of pink brushed across her cheeks.  
  
"Awe, I'm flattered to know you told all your friends about me Sere. You really   
shouldn't have," Darien teased her as she came into the living room and went to sit down.  
Seeing this as his chance, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Now,  
did you happen to tell him all those - INTERESTING - things you were telling me this morning  
as you were asleep?"  
  
"Now Darien, muffin, do you remember what happened last time we were in this position?  
Are you sure you want me on your lap, incase there's a repeat 'performance'?" Serena winked  
at him, trying to get to him in the same way he got to her just a few seconds ago.  
  
"Of course I want you on my lap. I mean, if there's a repeat, I'll need someone to  
cover it up, so no one here would get suspicious as to my reaction towards you," he replied  
with a straight face, and an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
"D, you're like a brother to me, however I really DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS  
ABOUT MY SISTER ARE LIKE. So, if you could please do all of us a favor, take your body - and  
hers - to another room."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Darien replied as he stood up, carrying Serena with him. Leaving  
the room he headed back upstairs to her room. When they were inside he shut and locked the   
door, and then put her down on her bed, joining her seconds after.   
  
"Dare?" Serena asked as he started to rub her abdomen lightly.  
  
"I'm gonna kiss you," he stated as he bent down to taste her lips. Softly nibbling  
at first, he groaned at the feel of her responding to his kisses. Licking her lips to get  
access to her mouth, he plunged his tongue inside as she let out a moan. The kiss turned then,  
from soft and loving, to hard and demanding.   
  
Feeling him roll partially on her body, Serena pulled away from the kiss. "Darien?  
What...Why?"  
  
"Sorry, oh God, I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're just so beautiful, and I can't   
help myself anymore," he sat up on the bed next to her and put his head in his hands.  
  
"It's ok, I mean, I enjoyed it. Don't be sorry, it's not like I did anything to stop  
you! Please Dare," she crawled over to him and pulled his hands away from his face.  
  
"No, it's not ok. I could easily take advantage of you, and I know you won't do  
anything to stop me if I did. I can't do that, you're so innocent..." he looked into her eyes  
staring up at him.  
  
"I know you'd never take advantage of me, you wouldn't fore me to do anything I'm not  
ready for. I know you Dare, I know you wouldn't," she pleaded with him.  
  
"Are you sure, Sere? I haven't seen you in a year, how do you know what I'm like now?  
Are you so sure I wouldn't force you to do something you're not ready for? Do you honestly  
believe that I wouldn't hurt you, just to satisfy myself? Do you really even know me anymore?"  
He raised his voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I know you," she put a small hand over his heart that was still  
beating fast from the kiss they had just shared. "I know you wouldn't hurt me because I know  
your heart," she took his hand and placed it over her chest, where her heart was beating just  
as fast as his. "And I want you to know that, whatever might happen I will always love you.  
I've always loved you, and I would never regret anything. You have my heart, always," she  
kept her eyes - filled with tears - locked to his.  
  
"God, I love you too. More than you'd ever know. My heart has been yours since I   
first layed eyes on you. You're my soul. God, do you even realize how beautiful you are?"  
  
"As long as I'm beautiful to you, that's all that matters," she took her hand that  
was still resting on his chest up to brush against his face. Watching his eyes close she  
felt complete with him like this.  
  
"Well, I guess I should make this official..." he opened his eyes and smiled at Serena  
who was still caressing his face. "Sere...I love you, always, so I was wondering if...well..."  
  
"Yes Dare?"  
  
"Willyougooutwithme?" he rushed the sentence together, getting a laugh out of her.  
  
"Of course, I'd be honored." she removed her hand and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You'll really be my girlfriend?" he asked, wuite surprised.  
  
"You know, sometimes you're a really big idiot!" she laughed at him.  
  
"As long as I'm you're idiot."  
  
"Always."  
  
And with that they kissed again, as if to seal the deal. After hanging out in Serena's  
room for a little bit, they went downstairs when they heard Lita yell that lunch was ready.  
Everyone was happy they finally got together, and hoped it would end their moping around and  
all the stories about how they wished the other was with them.  
  
  
-----------  
  
Notes: Took a bit longer to write. I basically lost my train of thought on this story  
after the last chapter. Sorry it was short, I don't know what'd going on with this   
anymore! I know where I want it to go, I just have to be able to get it there, ya know?  
Anyways, hopefully the rest will come a bit faster, because I don't like to have things   
unfinished out there. 


	7. Chapter Six

-----------  
*Chapter Six*  
-----------  
  
  
-Present-  
  
  
Serena was walking around the frat house looking for someone, anyone who would've  
seen her brother or Darien. Of course, she had no luck and decided to go out in the back  
and see if either of them were out there. Having no luck still, she went to leave the  
backyard when she ran into someone she hadn't wanted to see for quite a long time.  
  
"Well lookie who we have here," a tall redhead wearing very skimpy clothes stood  
in front of her. "If it isn't little Miss Serena. How have you been little girl? Still  
upset that I won in the end? Didn't you realize you never had a chance with Darien? Why  
would he want you, when he could have me?"  
  
"Look Beryl," Serena looked into the girls dark eyes, trying to contain herself.  
"Just because you had to trick him into sleeping with you, doesn't mean you won. I have his  
heart, which means you're shit outta luck, sweetie," her voice was dripping with venom.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give something back to the man in question."  
  
"Look here bitch," Beryl grabbed Serena's arm harshly. "I didn't have to trick him  
to sleep with me. Darien did that on his own accord, and you should know that I have him  
now. You'll never have him again."  
  
"Let go of me now," she roughly grabbed Beryl's hand from her arm. "Darien knows  
what type of person you are, so don't count your blessings too much. You lied to him about  
the party, you made me believe he would actually cheat on me - with YOU. I'm not the naive  
little girl I was last year, no I've definitely grown up. Whenever I want him back, I'll  
get him back, so watch out. Oh, I think your luck is running out soon."  
  
With that Serena walked away from the school slut Beryl Rivera. The one person who  
always wanted to ruin her life and dreams, and did a year prior.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
-Past-  
  
  
"Dariennnnnnnnn!!!!!" Serena sang out while entering the Shields' house.  
  
"Serena, you're gonna wake up Mel!" Darien's mother, Emily Shields, told her  
as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Oops, sorry! Uhm, can you tell me where Dare is? I have a question I really need  
to ask him, and it's kind of important."  
  
"Sure sweetie, I think he's in the pool room with some of his friends," Mrs. Shields  
told her.  
  
"Thanks!" Serena told her and ran upstairs towards the pool room. When she got there  
she noticed some of Darien's friends from highschool. There was Greg - another genius, Ken -  
who happened to be Lita's boyfriend, and Chad - who had a major crush on Raye. "So tell me,  
why is it I wasn't invited to play pool with you men?" She asked, catching the attention of  
all the guys in the room.  
  
"Baby!" Darien said as he rushed over to Serena and picked her up. "I thought you  
had student council after school?" He asked as he put her down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I was supposed to, but then Justin - the VP - had to go home early. He was  
sick, or so he claimed, and therefore we had to reschedule," she replied while laying down   
on the couch.  
  
"Oh, that's cool. Had I known you would be home this early I wouldn't have invited  
the guys here, and then we could spend more time together," Darien said with a mischevious  
wink.  
  
"Dude, you're picking your girl over your friends! You suck, you know that?" Chad  
said to Darien.  
  
"You're just jealous Raye doesn't give you any other attention besides yelling at   
you, so get off it," he replied back with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever," Chad hung his head in defeat.  
  
"Uh, I think that was Darien's way of telling us to leave. Later D! C'mon guys,"  
Ken said while exiting the room, followed by Chad and Greg.  
  
"So babe, you know what I like the most about you?" Darien asked while picking up  
Serena and laying down on the couch with her on top of him.  
  
"Hmm...the fact that I have boobs and you don't?" she replied dryly.  
  
"Dammit, how'd you guess?"   
  
"Well, you're always looking at them, so I just figured. Doesn't it suck that you  
don't get to see them daily like I do?" she teased him  
  
"Hmm, but I think I could get a glimpse," he said while unbuttoning her plain white  
button up shirt.  
  
"You know, your mother is downstairs. What would she say if she walked in as you  
were trying to catch a glimpse?"   
  
"Who knows, who cares?" He continued to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Ok Dare...time to be serious. No boob watching right now," Serena pulled his hands  
away from her shirt and started buttoning it back up. Sitting up on his abs, she decided it  
was time to talk to him about why she came over. "Darien?"  
  
"Sere?"  
  
"Stop it!" she smacked him playfully.  
  
"I've already been forced to stop what I wanted to do today. What is it?" he asked  
her, still pouting.  
  
"Oh you big baby! It's not like you'll never see them, just get over it. This is  
important!"  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry, I was just messing anyways. What is it?" he asked about as seriously  
as he could at the moment.  
  
"Well, I know you haven't been to a dance in 2 years, but I was kinda wondering if  
maybe you'd go with me to the Winter Formal?"  
  
"You stopped me from the previous activity to ask me if I would go to a dance with   
you?"   
  
"Fine! I knew you wouldn't want to," she got off of him and started to leave.  
"Forget I even asked, I just won't go."  
  
Darien got up off the couch fast and went after her, "Baby, don't think I don't want  
to go with you. Of course I'll go with you, I was just playing around. Please, don't leave  
me. You just got here and I haven't seen you all week long 'cuz you've been so busy," he  
dragged her back to the couch, pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"You sure? I mean, you don't have to go, I was just wondering. I really want to go,  
but only if it's with you," she laid her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Of course Sere, I'd love to go with you. I haven't been to a dance since we went  
to prom together my senior year. I wouldn't want you to go with anyone else, and I wouldn't  
dare want you to not even go."  
  
"Aww, thanks D. I love you," she said and tilted her face up towards his.  
  
"I love you too, baby," he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Hey Rena," her mother called out as she entered the house, "Mina's upstairs already.  
She looked upset about something."  
  
"Thanks mom," Serena said while going upstairs. She found Mina laying on her bed and  
could distinctly hear her sobbing. "Mi..? What's wrong sweetie?" she asked as she sat next  
to her and started rubbing her back.  
  
"He, he broke up with...me..." Mina started crying some more.  
  
"Sweetie, sit up, I can't understand you too well," she said while pulling Mina up to  
a sitting position. "Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ry..Ryan..he broke up with me. He told me he didn't have time for a stupid little  
senior girl anymore. He's been cheating on me since school started, and even before!" Mina  
cried into Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Who's he been cheating on you with? Grr, I'll kick his ass for you!" she was   
outraged. 'How could anyone hurt Mi? She's the best person in the world, I swear!'  
  
"Remember the bitch...Be..Ber...Beryl?"  
  
"Ew, her? You mean the girl who always told me last year that Darien was hers? The  
same bitch who made up stories about us?"  
  
"Ye..ah...her."  
  
"Tell me you're joking?"  
  
"I wish I was. He's...he's been sleeping with her since graduation."  
  
"Of course, Beryl will open her legs for anyone. Sweetie, it's ok. You don't need  
someone like Ryan in your life. You're too good for him, always have been, always will be."  
  
"Bu..but still. Now I don't have anyone to go to the Winter Formal with me. I've   
already got the dress and the tickets, and it's in less than a month!"  
  
"Drew will prolly go with you," Serena told her as if she'd come up with the greatest  
idea ever. "Infact, I know he will. Oh Mina, he's been infatuated with you since we were   
younger."  
  
"Yeah right, I wish. Besides, wouldn't it be bad for a college junior to go to a  
stupid high school dance? With a stupid little senior anyways?"  
  
"He doesn't care. What are you saying though? I'm bringing a college sophmore to  
the dance with me. Are you saying he's too good for me?"  
  
"Wait, you're going with DARIEN?" Mina had stopped crying by now, and was starting to  
act like her normal self - hyper.  
  
"Of course. Why would we be going out, and yet I'm not going to bring him?"  
  
"Oh shut up, that's awesome! When did you ask him?"  
  
"Just right before I got home. I was over at his house, since student council got  
out early, and so I asked him, and then we chilled for awhile."  
  
"Yeah sure, I bet that's all you were doing," Mina said with a wink.  
  
"Oh, you're disgusting! It is all that we were doing, why do you always think that  
it's something different besides that?"  
  
"Hmm...maybe because he's a 19-yr old man, and you're..."  
  
"Not even 17 yet!"  
  
"Yeah, but you can't sit there and tell me you don't think about what it would be   
like to be with him like that, seriously Serena! How long have you been in love with him   
now? Your entire life?"  
  
"So what if I might wonder. He won't anyways."  
  
"Yeah right, the guy wants you bad. I don't know how he's held off since you've been  
together, honestly. I swore he would've taken you the second he saw you."  
  
"Mina, shut up. Besides, either way I've never done anything like that before. I  
know he thinks he's supposed to take it slower than he might've if I was older. I appreciate  
that too, because I'm not sure if I'm ready."  
  
"You're too cute. Get over it, you want him, he wants you.."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want it to be like THAT. Besides, weren't we talking about YOU and  
my BROTHER ANDREW?"  
  
"Ok, I get the point. I'll ask him to go with me, but you better be right about this  
Rena. If you're not, I'm going to make you pay."  
  
"Love you too, now get out. I have homework to do!" Serena pushed her best friend  
out of her room, and started to do some work. Thinking about what Mina said about Darien, she  
wondered why they hadn't really discussed anything about that aspect of their lives. 'I know  
he's not a virgin anymore, but why is he so quiet about that kind of stuff. I know I told  
Mina I'm not ready for something like that, but I kinda think I am. Oh Darien, if only you'd  
tell me what happened in Europe.'  
-----------  
  
Notes: So, I've had half of this ready for awhile, and I finally figure out what more to put  
in it. Yeah, it's not the greatest, but hopefully it's good enough. I need to start getting  
this going to where I planned for it to be, but I keep getting off track. Oh well, the first  
part sorta shows you where everything is going to be at. Hopefully I'll have the next   
chapter out sooner, but I'm not sure. Stupid college. *kicks college* Anyway, hopefully  
someone liked this chapter, and this story. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Running Away  
  
-----------  
Notes: There's a first time for everything right? Well this is definitely the first time  
I've put an author's note at the beginning. Some reviewer didn't realize that at times during  
this story, I jump to the present. Most of it is told in past-tense, up until we get to   
probably the last chapter, where it'll be back in the present for good. Anyways, this chapter  
is where we get the R rating. Yeah, that's all I really am going to say about that. Sorry it  
took forever to get it out, but you see - with college, and a job...sometimes you just can't  
get anything out fast enough. It's not the longest thing in the world, but then again most of  
my chapters aren't. I know, it goes fast...whatever. Anyways, hopefully you enjoy it.  
  
Thanks, now on with the story.  
-----------  
  
-----------  
*Chapter Seven*  
-----------  
  
  
The dance had come and gone faster than anyone would've thought. As Serena had   
known, her brother agreed to go to the dance with Mina, and they both had a great time.   
Everything was going perfectly, and Christmas was coming up soon, which was even better.  
  
"Darien?" Serena looked up from her English homework to watch her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah babe?" He questioned, while continuing his work, which looked like a bunch of  
numbers all jumbled up and of no importance.  
  
"Nevermind. I'm glad your work is more important," she said while getting up and  
gathering her mess together. Lately things had gotten too repetative with their   
relationship. Not that Serena was complaining or anything, but doing the same things over  
and over just got to her.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien looked up from his work to see Serena putting her  
English book and folder into her bag.  
  
"Honestly, Darien?" She questioned while setting her bag on the ground and sitting   
back on his bed, "There's a few things wrong. I'd tell you, but I don't really want to be  
one of those 'complaining' girlfriends. It's bad enough you won't talk to me about what  
happened in Europe. We were friends before anything, Dare. You know that. So why is it  
you won't open up to me with whatever is on your mind? And then, the fact that all the time  
we spend together is doing the same things over and over. It gets old."  
  
"Sere...I just..I don't. Agh, this is hard," moving his work onto the ground Darien  
lay down on his bed. Pulling Serena down in a resting position against him he started to  
stroke up and down her back.  
  
"Just tell me Dar, please. No matter what happened, whatever you did, you know I'll  
still be here with you. I'm just sick of you keeping things from me, especially when I feel  
that they're putting a strain on us," taking a glance up at his face she caressed his cheek  
slowly. "I love you. You could hurt me in the worst way ever, and I would still love you.  
I can't change that fact, even if I wanted to."  
  
"I'm not afraid that what happened would hurt you so much, it's just the fact that  
what I did there - it's not anything I'm proud of," he grasped her hand in his own.  
  
"Darien, I know you've slept with women before," Serena looked up to see the look of  
shock on his face.  
  
"How...how did you know?"  
  
"Honestly, you're 19 Dare. I wouldn't expect you to wait around for someone if they  
weren't ready. I never believed that, if you ever had the same feelings for me that I have  
for you, I'd be your first," she looked away from him, not wanting him to see that she was  
still a bit disappointed with the fact.  
  
"Baby, I would wait forever for you. I never, NEVER touched any of the girls here."  
  
She looked up at Darien a bit surprised by his admittance. "Never? What about   
Beryl? Or Jessica? Or any of those other girls who would always hang around?"  
  
"Never. I didn't want them. I wanted you. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew  
that I was saving myself for you. But then I went away. I didn't have you close enough to  
see everyday. Then, the guys I was staying with in Italy kept talking about having sex with  
all these girls, and they would ask me if I had any stories," he leaned down and slowly gave  
Serena a simple chaste kiss. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes, "I made a mistake one   
night, I got so wasted I had no idea what was going on. I lost myself, Serena. I lost  
myself, and all I could think about the next morning was how I wasn't worthy of you anymore.  
How you wouldn't want me, because I was dirty."  
  
"I don't think you're dirty. It's normal for guys your age, and I can't blame you  
for something you did when we weren't even together. It's not like I own you now, and I   
didn't own you then."  
  
"No, you did. You do. You own my heart, my soul. But I still can't forgive myself  
because it wasn't the only time I had sex. I continued afterwards, I thought I had already  
lost you, and I couldn't take it. I was never happy with any of the girls, because every  
time...all I thought about was how I wished it was you with me. Nobody but you. But it   
wasn't, and I still kept going on and on," sitting up on his bed, Darien turned his back to  
Serena - not wanting to see the look on her face anymore. 'How can she love me? I don't   
deserve anything from her.'  
  
Softly touching his shoulder, Serena surprised Darien with her next words, "Darien.  
I love you. Let me show you just how much I love you."  
  
Abruptly, Darien turned around and saw the look of determination on Serena's face,  
"Serena," he clasped her hands into his larger ones, "Please, you don't have to do this.   
I'm not going to force you to do something you're not ready to do. You don't have to prove  
that you love me, I already know you do. I love you too much for you to do this."  
  
"Darien. I want to, with you, tonight. Mom knows I'm staying here tonight, she   
doesn't care. Your parents are at your grandmother's. We have all night. Please, I want  
to love you, and I want you to love me. So much that it hurts. You're the only one I've   
ever wanted," she pleaded with him, hoping he'd see the truth in her words.  
  
"Sere, I don't want to hurt you baby. I'm afraid that if we do this that I'm going  
to, because I want you so much. I need you too much. I don't think I'd be able to control  
myself, you'd end up hurting, and it would be all my fault."  
  
"Love," she removed her hands out of his to hold his face between them. "I trust  
you, I know you won't hurt me," slowly she kissed him passionately as he lay her down on the  
bed, making sure to not place all his weight onto her lithe frame. "Make love to me. I   
need you Darien," Serena whispered as they stared intently into eachother's eyes, letting   
all their emotions show.  
  
"I love you," Darien said before kissing her again, letting all the pent up  
hunger and passion for her out. He slid one of his hands up her shirt, caressing her flat  
stomach before slowly moving upwards to knead her breast through her bra. Pulling away from  
her mouth as she moaned he looked into her opened eyes, "Please, tell me to stop if you don't  
want to do anything more. I don't want to force you to do something you would be upset  
over afterwards."  
  
"I know, I want to do this." To prove her statement true, she brought her hands up  
underneath the back of his long-sleeved shirt. Feeling his muscles tighten underneath her  
small hands, she enjoyed the sounds of pleasure he made. Removing her hands from under his  
shirt, she allowed him to remove her shirt, and helped him to unclasp her bra. She quickly  
brought her arms up to shield herself, and turned her head away, afraid of what Darien would   
think.  
  
Placing his hands over Serena's arms, he removed them and took in the site of her for  
the first time. Leaning down towards he brought up one of his hands and turned her face  
back towards him, kissing her gently. "Baby," he said when they broke away, "Open your eyes."  
When she opened her eyes she saw Darien looking straight into them with love, and a lazy   
smile upon his lips. "You're beautiful," he told her, moving a hand up to cup one of her   
breasts which caused her to gasp.   
  
After a few moments, Serena pulled away a bit, to remove Darien's shirt, wanting to   
feel his skin against hers. When his shirt was removed she took in the site of his well  
defined muscles and rained soft butterfly kisses along his chest and up his neck, making her  
way back to his mouth. As they kissed both touched the exposed skin and learned eachother's  
bodies. Reaching his sweats, Serena let her hands roam underneath the clothing and realized  
that Darien ONLY had his sweats on. As she came to that realization, she felt him pulling down   
both her pajama pants and underwear. When she felt him touch her mound all thoughts flew out   
the window, and she let the sensations take over; gasping and moaning with all the new feelings   
he gave to her. His finger entered her as she was reaching her peak and she bucked against it,  
letting her climax was over her. Darien removed his hand from between her legs and gathered  
her in his arms, waiting for her to calm down.  
  
When she was finally down from her previous high she looked up at Darien's face, reaching  
a hand up to trace all the angles as he looked down on her lovingly. "Thank you," she whispered  
while leaning up to kiss him and let her hands wander down and remove his sweats, slowly   
wrapping a hand around his hardness. She caressed him and enjoyed the moans he let out, telling  
her how good it felt.   
  
After a time he removed her hand from him and positioned himself between her open limbs.  
"Sere, if you want to stop, tell me now," he looked at her face watching the emotions flare to  
life within her eyes.  
  
"Please Darien, make love to me," kissing him, she felt him slowly start to slide in,  
thrusting shallowly to let her get used to him, and stretch her to accomodate his size.   
  
"Love, this is going to hurt," he told her when he reached her hymen, caressing her face  
as he waited for the ok. When she smiled at him and brought him down for a kiss, he broke   
through her barrier, stopping as she cried out and waiting until she was able to continue. He  
started up a rythym that was slow enough for her, but pleasurable for the both of them, Serena  
soon joining in. When Darien reached completion they lay together sated in their love.  
  
After a time, Darien removed himself from Serena and gathered her against his body in   
his arms. "Are you ok?" he questioned her as he stroked her hair lovingly, hoping he didn't   
hurt her too much.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine," she smiled and looked up at him drowsily. "I love you, Dare."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her softly, "I love you too, Sere. Lets get some sleep, ok?"  
Pulling up the blanket and comforter they both fell into a blissful sleep, enjoying the warmth  
of their bodies, and dreaming of one another.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Notes: Oh yeah, definitely have another note. Forgive me if it was crap. And I have no idea  
as to when the next chapter will come out, but I'm not quitting this story or anything. *smiles* 


End file.
